in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Redfork2000/Character Polls
Hello everyone! Seeing as BoltBlizard and PeaVZ108 did polls about their roster, I decided to do the same thing about my characters. Before we begin though, here are a few things to know: 1 - Please be honest with your choices. 2 - If you want, you can give the reasons behind your choices in the comment section. This feedback will be useful for me to improve, and develop better stories. 3 - Have fun! Now here are the polls! #1 Who is your favorite member of the Red Crystals? Red Fork Blue Ocean Lemon Glass Captain Red Shell Blast Tommy Alice #2 Who is your favorite villain from my roster? Bright Spark Dr. Zack King Squidmir Discord Opposite Blast Other (comment who it is) #3 Who is your favorite member from Opposite Blast's team? Opposite Blast Electra Blade Scorch #4 Which of the following teams are you interested in seeing more of in future stories? The Food Delegates The Mane Six The Sprout Squad Opposite Blast's gang #5 Which of these minor villains is your favorite? Electra Scorch Blade Fork-Bot Bob the Blob Molly & Polly Squidmo & Tentacles Other (comment who it is) #6 Which of the following do you think is the best ship for Captain Red Shell? Black Gem Akasha Captain Snap Jaws Calamara #7 Which of the following neutral characters is your favorite? Dark Shadow Black Gem Ace Boulder #8 Which story written by me is your favorite? Red Fork's Rampage The Ace Plan The Battle Tournament Electrifying Crush Other (Comment which it is) #9 Which of Captain Red Shell's teammates is your favorite? Blowy Starry Gary Guppy Coconut Crab #10 Which evil counterpart would you like to see more about in future stories? Opposite Blast Fork-bot Captain Dark Shell Other (comment who it is) #11 Which two villains should work together in a future story? Bright Spark & Dr. Zack Bright Spark & King Squidmir Dr. Zack & King Squidmir Payton Piranha & King Squidmir Bright Spark & Queen Chrysalis Other (comment who) #12 Which character duo is your favorite? Red Fork & Blue Ocean Blast & Tommy Blast & Alice Alice & Tommy Captain Red Shell & Coconut Crab Other (comment who) #13 Which rivalry is your favorite? Red Fork & Dark Shadow Red Fork & Bright Spark Blast & Opposite Blast Alice & Electra Captain Red Shell & Black Gem. Other (comment who) #14 Which member of the Sprout Squad is your favorite? Apple John Wendy Pepper Sharp #15 Some of my villains have only appeared in one story. Which of these villains should appear in a second story? Queen Chrysalis Spark-Boss Captain Dark Shell Other (comment who) #16 Which Character battle do you think would be the most interesting to see in a future story? Opposite Blast VS Ace Captain Red Shell VS Dark Shadow Red Fork VS Ace Dark Shadow VS Fork-Bot Ace VS Bob the Blob PHX-001 VS Captain Dark Shell More polls will be added later. Have a great day! Category:Blog posts